


Rekindling the Flame Tribe

by FumiKanno



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Double Penetration, F/F, Facials, Foursome, Gangbang, Groping, Impregnation, Light Bondage, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Groping, Orgy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno
Summary: Upon concluding Rinkah's journey with Corrin she returns home to the Flame Tribe, only to discover that a terrible curse has befallen her people. All of the men have silently died, her father included, and now she's chieftain! Faced with the inevitability of the extinction of her people if she doesn't come up with a solution, Rinkah thinks she's found a solution. Now, she just needs set the plan in motion...





	Rekindling the Flame Tribe

Though Rinkah’s journey with Corrin an arduous one of many perils, it also taught her much about the world beyond her village. The xenophobic life she once led, isolated from the outside world, living in the mountains and under the domain of the Flame Tribe, had been shed, accelerating her metamorphosis into someone who wasn’t quite so harsh towards those around her. Though still a passionate, albeit rather blunt, woman, even she couldn’t deny that she had changed somehow. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing, many would come to agree that her presence was far more agreeable - though still a tad crude and hard to approach at times. Life with her new friends was good, and definitely something different from what she was adjusted to.

Though after the war, it was inevitably time to part ways. Evil was felled and the world saved, and somewhat better for the experience she returned home with the intent to use her newfound knowledge and values to surpass her father whenever he should inevitably pass the torch onto her. There were a few years until that day, so until then she would continue to better herself and grow stronger. At least, that was what she’d thought. Immediately upon returning home she could tell something was wrong. It felt quiet. A violent silence that rang in her senses and spread unease through her mind. There was no evidence of war but the scent of tragedy lingered in the air.

In the coming weeks she was informed of the illness befallen the tribe. A mysterious virus, unknown in origin but deadly as it was invisible. In just a month, all of the men - and curiously enough, only the men - had contracted it and shortly thereafter passed away without evidence of the cause of death. The details were largely unknown, as it was impossible to pinpoint that one even had fallen ill until it was far too late. Some men even fled the village, but had never been heard from again after their departure. With no time to uncover the cure and no symptoms to preemptively remove the virus carriers from the tribe, it was all but doomed. Even the chieftain had passed, though Rinkah was given little time to mourn. Within a week’s time she had properly taken on his role, and had to set about finding a way to ensure to longevity of her tribe and their bloodline.

Several more months passed like petals scattered to the wind. There was no sign of any of the women contracting the illness to Rinkah’s great relief, though that wasn’t to say that their tribe didn’t still carry the virus. A solution as simple as bringing in new men could potentially be problematic and, even if they didn’t pick up the virus upon integration, would still be time-consuming. Each man would have to be hand-picked to ensure suitable genetics in order to maintain their bloodline’s strength. Many of the women were also adamant about not opening their doors to strange men - they were a proud tribe! Not a brothel asking for cum donors! This was the expected and a rather reasonable response, although not one that could be considered productive. Rinkah soon had to turn to the knowledge of her elders, those who had come before her and the vast tomes of knowledge they had stored. A library of written journals and logs, poring over each with rare time for pause as she sought a way to resolve this crisis. Even just a tidbit mentioning the virus itself that had plagued their tribe, something to cling to…

In time, she found a rather curious solution. A spell, of sorts. In itself it wasn’t particularly much of an answer to the devastation that had been wrought upon her tribe, but with the right components and some time it could aid in restoring prosperity to her people. She set out on gathering the consent of the women of the tribe first and foremost, and then embarked on preparing the steps necessary to realize this gamble of a solution. The most vital piece of the puzzle of all, of course, was enlisting the help of a particular friend well-versed in the way of hexes like this one.

A few more pages of the calendar had flown by without major incident or problem, and upon the dawning of spring, or at the very least what could be considered spring in the frigid landscape of the mountains, soon arrived two familiar faces. Ophelia and Soleil, and odd pair to those unacquainted, each with supplies and belongings in tow to come aid their friend. Though they rarely interacted during their time traveling together, each of the two girls had a certain fondness for Rinkah. Ophelia, the mildly eccentric and always optimistic, perceived Rinkah as… Aloof, mysterious, strong! Key characteristics in someone befitting the title of a legendary hero, possibly even someone powerful enough to wield one of the weapons of… Well, it was hard to say what, considering that most of said weapons were just regular weapons christened over-exaggerated titles to sound cool and fit her increasingly complex narrative about… Whatever it was about. Her father would know the lore better than she did.

Soleil on the other hand found her admiration much more straightforward. She thought Rinkah was fucking hot! She was older, of course, but… Damn. Damn! That was really the only way she could describe the woman. That toned stomach, her perfectly bronzed skin, the cute face she made when shy about receiving compliments. Rinkah may have a bit more masculine, which wasn’t really totally her thing, but she definitely didn’t have anything against a nice and toned tummy. Though, given how Rinkah usually responded to anything flirtatious or suggestive in nature, Soliel would certainly remember to keep herself in check lest she wanted to be suplexed into the dirt. Though, if it was Rinkah doing the suplexing, then… Hm… Well at any rate, that wouldn’t stop her from trying to molest Ophelia a little here and there. Sweet, sweet, somewhat oblivious, Ophelia~

“I see you’ve arrived safely. Good,” Rinkah greeted warmly just as soon as the two of them had arrived. It was a little jarring, seeing such a friendly smile across the chieftain’s face, but neither of the girls read too far into it. They were invited here under the pretext of a vacation in the scenic, serene village of the Flame Tribe, to celebrate Rinkah’s new role as chieftain. “And you’ve even brought a friend!” Rinkah chuckled softly, gesturing towards Soleil. Technically it had only been Ophelia who’d been extended the offer to come visit, but Soleil had tagged along. As usual, it was hard for her to comprehend such a subject so abstract as privacy or personal space.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Ophelia quickly replied, scratching the back of her head briefly. “I told her I was going on a trip and she immediately decided to tag along. She just wouldn’t take no for an answer… Eheh.” Soleil parted her lips to speak, but Rinkah quickly waved it off.

"Just making sure Ophelia didn't get in any trouble along the way, of course," Soleil made up an excuse on the spot. "We might have defeated evil, but bandits are still on the loose! I don't know what I'd do if one got their grubby hands on her!" She chuckled, playing it off a bit sheepishly. It was hard to maintain full confidence in Rinkah's presence.

“It is no problem. The more the merrier, after all,” she was fast to agree, turning to begin walking towards a larger building on the far side of the village. “Come, we have much to discuss over a meal. I imagine the two of you are starved after your journey,” she offered. Ophelia nodded, though Soleil paused, her eyes scanning the village. She had picked up on just how empty the village felt. There wasn’t a single man in sight, which wasn’t something she tended to notice given her preference towards women, but it was hard not to pick up on.

“Where are all the men?” She was quick to blurt out, arching a brow. Rinkah paused in her walk and glanced over her shoulder. Without skipping a beat, she replied.

“Hunting.” It was a prompt answer, just a single word that allowed for no way to refute it. Especially as she resumed her walk. “They’ll return soon, likely after our feast. It’s meant to be a private affair anyway, just us and some of my dear friends. I merely want you two to be comfortable as possible. This vacation of yours will likely mean more than you’d might think it does.” A mildly cryptic sentence, Soleil found her curiosity aroused.

“What does that mean?” she asked, picking up her pace to catch up with the two women. Ophelia had stopped for nothing, too enamored with the prospect of a hearty meal.

“Without boring you with the politics of our tribe, I've decided that exposure to outsiders would do our tribe some good. For far too long we’ve been isolated entirely, aside from trading and the occasional passing group of travelers searching for work,” she began to briefly explain. “You are not the only ones I’ve invited, though still the first to arrive. Others will come in the weeks after your departure. I’m hoping to eventually normalize this sort of interaction and open the minds of our people to the idea of becoming more social overall. Though, it will not be an easy process, given our long-standing isolation, so please do be on your best behavior,” she remarked, ending with a humble request. There was an air of optimism about her that easily lulled Soleil into a sense of security with the woman. Any worries she had about the strange atmosphere in the village were eased. It was merely the tension of outsiders entering the tribe’s territory, nothing more.

"I'll try," Soleil joked, not one known to behave when she didn't want to. Ophelia blindly followed Rinkah straight to the door of the mess hall, Soleil pausing to take a moment to gaze upon the building from its exterior. Though she was much more relaxed now, something that she just couldn't place still felt off about the whole thing.

"Please leave your weapons and whatever gear you have at the door, here," Rinkah gestured. "Someone will be along to bring it to your lodging for the evening, if you don't mind." The girls quickly consented, eager to follow the chieftain into the building for a warm meal after a long week of travel, now naked of their supplies as they were led to a grand sight. A rather long, ornate table at the center of the room, stretching quite a ways, the sides lined up by many other female tribe members chatting among themselves. The large wooden doors were slammed shut behind the outsiders as they stepped foot inside, two of the tribe's women splitting them apart by taking each girl by the arm and leading them to opposite sides of the table. The room fell totally quiet as they took their seats.

Soleil couldn't help but notice that the air was even more tense in here, lined with anticipation and anxiety. Soft murmurs only heightened that strange discomfort. Rinkah took her spot at the head of the table and clapped once, everyone's eyes falling on their proud leader.

"Well, now that we're all here, the event can begin, hm?" She spoke loudly and with confidence befitting a tribe's chief, standing towering over the others who were all seated along both sides of the table. There were a few murmurs of agreement scattered through the room. Even if she wasn't particularly tall, something about her confidence made her feel massive, commanding respect and attention with a natural ease.

"Er, where's the food?" Ophelia asked bluntly, half-raising her hand before speaking. She was absolutely famished by this point, and that was all she could think about.

"Ah, right," Rinkah began. Slowly her boots began to thud against the solid ground, quite noticeable in the rather heavy silence in the room. All of the tribe members seemed to be on the edge of their seat as Rinkah approached Ophelia. She paused before her, placing a hand on the young girl's head before starting to stroke through those silken locks. "I have to confess something. There is... Something else I've brought you here for, before we can partake in the feast," she began, clearing her throat. Even she seemed nervous, a strange sight indeed to Soleil, her eyes fixated on the muscular, bronzed woman standing over Ophelia. In this concentration, tunnel vision made sure that she failed to notice the women surrounding her from behind as well in preparation for the event's beginning.

"In truth," Rinkah continued, taking a moment to consider her words. "We need your help with something. Our village has suffered a curse of a sort that has caused all of our men to pass away suddenly, and without outsider help we are sure to go extinct in a generation. My father included, I have become chieftain, and it's my duty to ensure that such a tragedy doesn't befall us. I must preserve the Flame Tribe's longevity at all costs." She carefully explained. More women were moving from their seats now. Some looked a bit eager and moved in close to Ophelia and Soleil, while others wore grim expressions and hung around the back.

"What does that have to do with us, then?" Soleil asked. "Shouldn't you have called some men out here, then? If you haven't noticed, we don't have penises." She blushed as the last part escaped her lips, a tad claustrophobic with the tight circle surrounding her from all sides.

"Well, it's preferable to have the men of the tribe breed strong warriors. A child produced by a male outside of the tribe won't be nearly as powerful genetically. That is our belief, anyway," Rinkah resumed her explanation. "So I have taken the liberty of bringing a second curse, of a sort, upon our tribe." She exhaled softly, casting away her own nerves, before reaching for her loincloth. Upon lifting it up, it was revealed; a thick, flaccid cock dangling between her legs, and a pair of heavy balls adorning the base. Some of the more eager tribe members followed, starting to strip and exposing their own brand-new appendages. Ophelia's eyes went wide with shock, face burning a hot red, while Soleil gasped and leaped out of her seat.

"So... So what, you're just gonna force us to bear your children?!" Soleil exclaimed in shock, frantically glancing around to search for an escape route. She was only met with the sight of women baring their cocks.

"I was hoping you'd consent," Rinkah explained, leaving Opehlia's side to move back to the head of the table and silently permitting another tribe member to pack in around the mage girl. "I'd offered several other women to stay with us and aid us in our re-population, but regrettably they'd all refused until now. I apologize for lying, but this is how it had to be." She took her seat and sat back, crossing her arms, opting to merely oversee the event for the time being. "The wellness of my tribe takes priority over your desires. The women that traveled with us during the war, yourselves included, simply made for the best candidates for re-population. There will be more coming in the following weeks, as I've said, so you will not be alone. You will all be treated like princesses, as long as you give in to fulfilling your new role in our tribe. I will do everything in my power to ensure a comfortable lifestyle and see to it that your desires are fulfilled in exchange." She solemnly concluded, nodding slightly as she locked eyes with Soleil's glare.

"You're insane!" Soleil slammed the table, trying to climb on top of it in an attempt to reach and help Ophelia to help her companion away from the group of predators looking down at her with wolfish gazes, but she was seized from behind and dragged back into her chair, restrained by the arms.

"I'm sorry," Rinkah apologized sincerely. "You may begin, but you are not to bring harm unto these girls. Treat them as you would a lover, not a toy," she ordered calmly.

While Soleil resisted with all her might, quickly tearing her arms away and pulling herself out of her seat in another attempt to climb the table, Ophelia was quickly overpowered. The mage had also jumped out of her chair, but not quite as physically fit as Soleil, arms grabbing at her from all sides easily pulled her back into the crowd. Her chair was removed as she was pulled into the heart of the crowd, hands grasping and groping her curvaceous figure from all sides. In no time her clothes torn away with relative ease by the powerful amazon-esque women of the tribe, her hefty, pale breasts bouncing free in a way that made several of the cocks looming nearby stiffen straight up.

They were strong hunters, and poor Ophelia was a mage that was squishy in all the best places, no match for their might. Firm hands molested those plump melons of the girl's, fingers tweaking her nipples, while others stripped away the rest of her clothes until she remained in nothing more than a pair of heels. A grip from behind made her yelp with surprise as a full palm grasped her behind, kneading her soft cheeks with force. Another pair of fingers snaked their way between her luscious thighs and began to toy with her slit, quickly bringing the girl's pussy to glisten with juices despite her vocalizing her discomfort with the situation. The women of the tribe were hard as rocks and raring to experience a real cunt by now, able to wait no longer as one of them grasped Ophelia by her squirming hips and laid her flat across the table, the huntress positioned between her smooth, delicious legs.

Though Ophelia struggled and kicked with all her might her efforts to wriggle free were futile, women grabbing and holding down her ankles and pinning her wrists to the table. Her delectable figure totally vulnerable, her jiggly bits wobbling about as she writhed on the table like a fish out of water, her first suitor taking claim of Ophelia's slender waist with two strong hands and placing her painfully erect cock across the outsider's slit. It was a large and menacing length clocking in at eight inches, though others were noticeably larger. The sizes and shapes varied in ways that made them all seem more natural than something grown by a hex.

"You can't!" Ophelia squirmed, but the swollen tip was quickly lined up with the girl's cunt. In one forceful thrust it was shoved inside, both women letting out a screech of surprise and pleasure.

"T... This feels divine..." the hunter moaned softly, starting to instinctively move her hips, her broad hands moving to grasp Ophelia's legs from under the knees and keeping them spread nice and wide open. Ophelia struggled her hardest, but with her frail arms kept pinned down to the table and a fat cock slamming into her sensitive folds, she felt her mind began to melt. The twisting of her frame only served to grind her walls around the plump shaft, only further driving her wild until her movements slowed to a halt. All she could do was dig her nails into the wood of the table and do her best to endure.

"You can't!" Soleil echoed Ophelia's cries, one knee up on the table as she tried to reach her dear friend. She leaned forward to the best of her ability, reaching for Ophelia's hand, but once more was quickly pulled away by the force of women with considerably more brute might than her. While Soleil was no slouch physically, her lean figure toned and strengthened by years training in combat, these women were hunters and worked in hard labor all their lives. They had natural, pure strength training due to upbringing, while Soleil's was focused on precision and agility, something that failed to help her in this situation.

"Does it really feel that good? I-it looks like it does..." Another woman asked nervously, infatuated by the sound of the 'squelch' that each thrust produced and the sight of that meaty length disappearing between those tight lips in arousing union. The few cocks that before had only stood at timid half-sizes and flaccid states were now quickly being pumped full of blood, each growing eager at the prospect of their own turn. All of them virgins, they couldn't help but wonder exactly how their first taste of a tight cunt would feel.

"She has more than one hole, should we try her mouth, too?" A third woman suggested, biting her lip and moving her hand to begin stroking herself to the scene, squeezing a generous leakage of pre-cum from her bronzed shaft. Ophelia's lips did seem nice and inviting, and she was far too eager to indulge in the sinful pleasure before her.

"But we're only supposed to be breeding them... This isn't just for our pleasure, you know!" A fourth mumbled, not entirely resolute in her words. "But that does sound really, really good..." She shuddered, also jerking her own cock to the sight. Despite the seeming reluctance, they began to quickly move Ophelia around. The one fucking her slit climbed onto the table and, with the help of the women who had been pinning Ophelia's arms down, they turned in a total one-hundred and eighty degrees so that Ophelia's head was dangling off of the edge of the counter, faced towards the crowd. She did her best to fight this uncomfortable movement, but if Soleil was no match for the brute force of the tribe's women then she was akin to a rag doll. A lucky second suitor grasped her by the neck and lined up her cock with Ophelia's luscious lips, quickly sinking the head between the outsider's glossy cock-suckers and gently rocking herself into the blissful embrace of the girl's mouth.

"Mmmf..." Ophelia's resistance had weakened immensely. Though not quite ready to consent, she wasn't the type to burn energy when she knew it was futile, her body experiencing sensations she had never known before as she was split open and spit-roasted by the powerful huntresses of Rinkah's tribe.

"Good," Rinkah remarked, pleased with the scene. It was strange, this was only meant to be business. They were to simply breed and break the girls, nothing too self-indulgent or crazy, but she found even herself aroused as hell. She too was stroking her cock, her apologetic demeanor having all too soon been replaced by one of lust. This was for the sake of her tribe, but she couldn't deny that the pleasure gleaned from this would certainly be something to savor. Maybe it was fine if they had a bit of fun with the girls, it would simply hasten the process, right? Her gaze moved to settle on Soleil, who was still struggling.

"Ophelia!" Soleil gasped, noticing Ophelia's body going slightly limp as her resistance ceased. Most of her vision was obscured, however, instead just getting an eyeful of the heavy sack of the huntress pinning Ophelia to the table, forced to watch those smooth orbs clap into her companion's slit each time the woman bottomed out in that drooling pink slit. More of the tribe closed in around Ophelia now, grasping the mage's dainty hands and dragging them across their spunk-oozing cocks, others prodding and slapping their own dicks against the girl's pale flesh where they could. Soleil couldn't deny that it looked hot as hell, what she could see. She was crazy for Ophelia, deep down wishing that she was one of those huntresses, plunging into her friend's cunt. She was practically drooling at the thought of it, hardly realizing that she was already wet and staining her own panties without even any foreplay to speak of.

That momentary lapse was all it took, however, for her to be defeated. Rinkah had moved around the table to take the spot behind Soleil, who was presently bent over the table in her struggle, pinning the girl to the counter and pulling down her pants. She let out a yelp as Rinkah slapped her cock across the cleft of those plump cheeks, restraining Soleil's arms behind her back with strength that outmatched any one or even two of the women of the tribe. It was just wasn't something she could match! Without hesitation Rinkah slammed her thick length deep into the outsider's cunt, quickly presented with a rope that had been kept close at hand in the case of necessity to securely tie Soliel's forearms together. Another woman took the opportunity to rip away the last of Soleil's clothes as well, wanting to properly ogle that toned figure.

"There we go, both women are now ours to breed," Rinkah declared, swiftly delivering a smack to Soliel's ass and watching it jiggle. There were some moans, others cheered, but the room soon devolved into nothing more than the sounds of flesh smacking into flesh and Ophelia gagging, eager coos and groans from the tribe as they had their way with the duo. Rinkah took the liberty of pulling Soleil away from the table, denying her the delicious view of watching her friend get gangbanged, and instead set her across the chair. This was the perfect opportunity for another of the tribe to step forward, the girl opening her mouth to curse and quickly having her jaw lodged full of girl-dick, the vascular shaft shoved halfway down her throat and her head gripped firmly by her hair.

"It's sooo goood!" The woman now furiously pumping her cock into Ophelia's slick pussy cried out, the first of many to burst. A tad awkwardly, from her position squatted over the mage, she slammed herself to the hilt, ensuring that she was deep in the mother to-be's womb, and let herself go. Ropes of seed burst from the tip as her body convulsed, throwing her head back in an orgasmic cry that lasted until every drop had been squeezed out. Ophelia's squirming in resistance had been exchanged for her own restless, orgasmic twisting as she cried out in pleasure around the girth forcefully fucking her windpipe. The huntress was quick to pull back after emptying her load, acutely aware that other women were waiting in line. Ophelia was given no time to prepare as another quickly moved between her legs and thrust their cock into the sopping wet hole, once more stretching those snug walls wide open around an impressive girth. She'd be broken in no time, eyes clamped tightly shut as the heavy sack of the woman abusing her throat repeatedly slapped into her face from above.

She soon had the chance to breathe as that woman too pulled out, setting her sack on Ophelia's lips and swiftly jerking her shaft to climax. Ropes of her pearly load were streaked all over Ophelia's tits, and a set of hands from the sides grasped those large orbs and massaged the sticky seed in, producing a milky sheen on the pale flesh. They wanted to have more fun with her, this position wouldn't do. After some brief discussion among themselves, and a few eager giggles, the one buried deep in Ophelia's slit lifted the girl up, re-orienting her so that her head was pointed towards the head of the table. Another girl climbed onto the counter and slid underneath, soon sandwiched beneath Ophelia's pleasantly soft body and and wrapping her arms around the girl's waist. Their cock was quickly lined up with the mage's asshole, threatening to penetrate as it prodded between those plush cheeks.

"P... Please don't! Not there!" She quickly begged and whimpered, but a third woman loomed over and mounted Ophelia's face. With her cock dangling over the outsider's gaping mouth, one hand grasping it by the hilt to hold it steady, it lined up with the girl's parted lips as they begged for her ass to be spared. It was futile, of course, Ophelia soon finding both her throat and ass plugged. With her head gripped firmly in the woman's powerful hands, there was no hesitation, a pair of heavy balls clapping into and nestled against her chin and her nose pressed right up against the huntress' crotch. There was a long "ooh" of delight from above, another woman satisfied and easily addicted to the simple pleasure of a tight, warm hole.

The sounds of slapping alternated from below, one thrusting in while the other drew back in preparation for their next turn, seamlessly working in tandem to wear away at the defenseless Ophelia's weakened mind. All holes were being assaulted and she was having her sensitive tits toyed with mercilessly as they were used by a fourth woman to jerk off with, a hot bronzed cock disappearing between her pale mounds, she was being quickly driven to madness. It was hardly in her to mind the fact that her one of her hands was pulled away from her side to service another cock, fingers limply wrapped around a stiff and pulsating shaft for the purpose of selfish pleasuring. It was passed between several women, taking turns with the scraps they could scrounge up while they waited to get to use one of the coveted holes.

Soleil's handling was far rougher than Ophelia's, who in comparison was getting a tender loving from the tribe. Rinkah was powerfully hammering away at the girl's ass, cheeks already starting to turn red from the claps of the chieftain's pelvis off of those jiggly mounds. The woman claiming the girl's throat wasn't much kinder either, possibly irritated at the resistance and the delay of their mating, pulling and yanking on Soleil's hair with every thrust deep into the bliss of a tight throat. Others continued to simply stroke themselves, not planning on contesting Rinkah's dominion over Soleil's juicy ass, admiring the sight with immense envy.

One of the women, possibly a bit too eager for her own good, quickly pushed her way in next to the huntress furiously fucking Soleil's throat, and shoved her cock against the outside of the girl's cheek. In a few pumps of the shaft she exploded, coating the side of an already irritated expression in sticky, plentiful spunk. It set off a chain reaction in the dick plunging down that tight wind-pipe, the second woman quick to burst at the sight of such an angry gaze being degraded with spunk. Possibly the discovery of a new kink, she couldn't help but empty every drop of seed she had down Soleil's throat and into her gut, pulling out slowly with a sloppy 'pop' and in doing so bared her drool-coated shaft with several bridges of saliva connected to Soleil's parted lips.

"How about we make this more interesting, hm?" Rinkah abruptly suggested. She pulled Soleil away like she weighed next to nothing, and unsheathed her cock from the girl's cunt, moving to take a seat on the chair instead with the tribe's newest fuck-toy in her lap. "After all, we're falling behind the other group," She pushed the tip of her twitching length, now well-lubricated with pussy juices and pre-cum, right up against Soleil's asshole. She let out a very defiant yelp, but Rinkah went ahead and shoved her cock deep in that tight ass. Held tightly from behind, Rinkah's arms hooked under Soleil's legs and keept her thighs spread, reaching around behind her neck to lock her in a full-nelson. The girl's glistening slit was on full display to the ravenous pack before her.

It needed no invitation. A small riot formed, and two of the tribe's women practically shoved each other out of the way trying to get there first, but only the victor got to slam her erect cock between those folds. The loser, somewhat disappointed, quickly climbed up onto the table to claim a compensation prize instead - the girl's mouth. Soleil's lips were wide open, shrieking in shock and protest at the sensation of being taken from both holes, she couldn't stop the third woman from claiming her mouth. She thrust between those gaping lips, pushing the tip against the inside of Soleil's cheek and stretching it out each time she pushed inside from the side. It occasionally slipped out, drool shortly following and dripping down the girl's chin as the shaft dragged along those plump cock-suckers horizontally across, but never long enough for Soleil to deny it re-entry.

They mercilessly abused Soleil's three holes not even a foot away from where Ophelia was also being used, with plenty more of the tribe's women raring for their own shot at these two curvy little prizes. Some stroked with fervor, overly excited and unable to exercise restraint, while others worked their cocks slowly and bided their time. Some that had already busted once were immediately ready for a round two, like hormone addled teenagers the night they finally got to lose their virginity.

While Soleil continued to squirm and grunt in resistance, Ophelia was fast to break. Each thrust from the meaty cocks in her cunt and ass produced another muffled, yet still loud, moan from her lips sealed tightly around the girth, saliva bubbling around the pulsating length drilling into her throat and stretching her jaw. The way they handled her sensitive breasts and the feeling of those heavy balls striking against her ass from below and her chin from above, indicating that they had buried themselves to the very hilt of her slutty holes, it was all something she quickly found to be delightful in a strange way. She was converted into a willing cum-dumpster without much effort, her hips grinding back into the thrusts between her legs and her tongue massaging the underbelly of the girl-meat humping her lips. Her body burned hot. A lifetime of being treated like royalty in exchange for being gangbanged ruthlessly like this? It seemed like a win-win situation now that she had time to warm up to the concept and had the chance to try it out.

Though she would miss adventuring greatly, maybe cocks were better!

"I think she's given in," the woman mounting Ophelia's face remarked. "Her tongue is... Shooo good..." Her moans reached the rooftops, throwing back her head with a cry of bliss as her twitching length dumped ounce after ounce of creamy spunk into the girl's stomach. She pulled out after taking a moment to recover, strands of spit dripping from the shaft coated in sloppy amounts of saliva and oozing back into the girl's mouth. Ophelia's tongue lolled out, her own moans of delight filling the room boldly now. Soleil blushed at the mental image, her own holes tightening up as if in excitement at the source of the sound.

"Oh? She seems to like that," Rinkah purred softly, leaning forward and nibbling on Soleil's neck playfully. Her own thrusts slowed down, showing more expertise and practice than her fellow tribe members, intending to last far longer than the others who would just mindlessly hump their brains out. "Have a soft spot for sweet Ophelia, do we?" She groaned into Soleil's ear, who merely whimpered softly in pleasure around the dick in her mouth.

The cock, who as aforementioned, was until this point slamming away without a thought at Soleil's cunt soon burst, unable to resist this newly constrictive tightness. The fingertips gripping Soleil's thighs dug their nails in firmly as the huntress burst, arching her back and groaning as the thick stream of seed overflowed around her girth and dripped down onto Rinkah's own shaft and balls below. She pulled out with a sigh, a bit wobbly as she stepped away to regain her composure. Others also began to line up with their palms furiously jerking at their cocks, squabbling a bit internally at who got to be the next up to try and break the foreign beauty before them. One of them failed to last and abruptly blew their load over Soleil's stomach, her piercing moans devolving into something of a sigh as she conceded the contest.

"Not yet," Rinkah abruptly decreed, an idea forming. Once the cock in Soleil's mouth was pulled free and another load was emptied over her agitated face, Rinkah lifted the girl, cock still lodged in her ass, and stood with Soleil still locked in her powerful arms. It was a simple maneuver. She moved to rest Soleil on her side on the table instead, right next to Ophelia, and undid the bindings on the girl's wrists. With this newfound freedom Soleil immediately reach out to grasp Ophelia's free hand with both of her own, intertwining fingers passionately.

"Isn't that adorable?" Rinkah cooed softly. They weren't done, though. She split Soleil's legs wide open, one dangling straight up in the air and her other foot resting on the ground below, offering a clean view of both pussy and ass from the origin point of where those legs split open, horizontal from one another and practically begging for cocks to plug them up. Rinkah once more alternated, pushing herself into Soleil's cunt until the girl once more squirmed and groaned with unwanted pleasure, while another moved to claim her ass. She shrieked even louder now, but in an abrupt motion Ophelia moved to stifle that scream of equal parts bliss and confusion. Their lips connected, the two future mothers sharing a deep kiss while each of them were feverishly fucked by women indulging in their primal natures.

"You should be thanking us for strengthening your bond like this, hm?" Rinkah teased, struggling to come across as anything other than selfish as she plunged her cock balls-deep into the vice-like grip of Soleil's cunt. She couldn't hold out much longer herself, the entirety of her twitching length being massaged with intense heat and wet comfort. Her breathing labored, she lost the battle. In a few unceremonious grunts of increasing intensity, she flooded Soleil's womb with her seed, not pausing in these thrusts until she was certain that she'd emptied herself entirely.

Satisfied at last, she pulled out with a content sigh and stepped away, letting another eagerly claim her spot. Rinkah returned to the head of the table, taking a seat on the counter top itself as she admired the view of the two girls sharing saliva and tongue with one another. The tribe had successfully won their first two breeding sows, securing the future for their tribe in some capacity.

"Kekekeke..." A soft, creepy laugh could be heard from the other side of the ajar door into the mess hall. Quiet enough that nobody caught onto it, a prying eye gazed into the room. "It worked..." A young girl with black hair dressed in moderately skimpy clothes and fishnet examined the sight, biting her thumb excitedly, her face flush with a deep red. It was so vulgar, it was delightful! Rhajat was proud of herself. Rinkah had enlisted her aid in delivering the hex upon her tribe several months prior, but there was no way to guarantee that it had worked as it took some time to enact itself. But there it was, plain as day. She was a genius!

Though, was it wrong of her to be spying like this? Peeping on the sight of two of her former colleagues being gangbanged like this? Perhaps, but she delighted in watching the hex in action. Of course, she added her own personal little touches in there. Increased libido, heightened sensitivity to ensure quick addiction to even the lamest and loosest of holes, a rise in stamina. The works. It was how she got her kicks, and judging by trains they were running on the two girls without pause it had worked. Those who got to dump their load would move to the back of the line and were back to full-mast in an instant, likely to prolong this session until the moon was high in the sky. Rhajat cackled to herself again, she'd outdone herself this time.

Every month she'd come by to check in with Rinkah on her progress in securing mothers for the tribe, just out if innate curiosity to see the results of the hex. She was elated by this! She was... She was falling?! The door suddenly gave way to her weight, leaning on it after having relied on its weight a tad too confidently, and she stumbled into the room, face-first, her presence given away. Several heads turned her way, including a startled Rinkah, while others were lost in their own worlds of mind-numbing stimulation.

"Rhajat?" Rinkah blinked, standing up and starting to circle the table towards the door. Rhajat sat up on her butt, rubbing her forehead in recovery after having face-planted on the solid ground. The women stationed at the door, assigned as guards for the event and regrettably unable to participate, swiftly slammed the doors shut behind the intruder, each of them eyeing up Rhajat's tempting figure with large tents in their loincloths. They'd been momentarily distracted by the fun, not noticing the crack in the door before.

"Er, hello, Rinkah," Rhajat said with a typical amount of gloom in her voice. She climbed to her feet, heels clicking unsteadily as she lifted herself up.

"What brings you here?" Rinkah pressed the question, gazing over Rhajat's body with a glimmer of her own lust resurfacing. Perhaps the additional hexes had worked too well, as even someone with Rinkah's inherent resolve and resilience found herself quietly being overcome by the prospect of another round with some fresh meat. Though there was nothing subtle about this desire as her cock rose to a full, throbbing erection, threatening to prod at Rhajat's fishnet covered stomach.

"Just admiring the effects of the hex," Rhajat stated, obviously a tad nervous by the shaky tone in her voice. "I don't have any intention to participate, I'll just be... Er, going," she quickly attempted to excuse herself, but the two guards behind her blocked her way.

"Nonsense," Rinkah chuckled softly. She grasped Rhajat by the hip, moving to the girl's side, and began to walk her deeper into the room - towards the table where the fuck-pit was presently occurring. That hand on Rhajat's hip began to move south, not attempting to mask her intentions as she took a handful of the girl's doughy ass and began to knead the flesh. The guards followed close behind, starting to undo their loincloths as they shared in Rinkah's mindset. They weren't missing out on this opportunity. "How about you join in, hm?" Rinkah suggested with a toothy grin, backing Rhajat up against the foot of the table.

"No, thank you, I'd rather not, uh, get knocked up right now," Rhajat retorted, trying to push her way past. Rinkah was quick to exercise her strength over the girl, though, by pushing Rhajat to her knees. A lust-fueled fire had taken over her to where she didn't particularly seem to even remember their goal of impregnating. It was about getting her rocks off, now, the same as it was for the rest of the tribe. The two guards joined Rinkah's sides, facing Rhajat with three cocks poking at the gloomy girl's dark lips and pale cheeks.

"C'mon, sucking dick won't get you pregnant, will it?" Rinkah suggested, slapping her girl-meat square across Rhajat's timid face, the girl going wide-eyed in terror like a deer in headlights. Her hands came up, noticeably unsteady, and tried to push the two guards away, but she was caught by the wrists and had those delightfully soft hands wrapped around the two lengths prodding at her from the sides. Involuntarily made to jerk two of the women off, Rinkah continued to slap Rhajat in the face with her own vascular cock, gentle 'thwaps' causing the awkward girl to flinch.

Ophelia and Soleil in the meantime hadn't even hardly noticed the presence of a third girl in the room, never breaking that kiss for more than a few seconds at a time to catch their breaths. Even with a load dumped into Soleil's ass, and another burst of spunk over Ophelia's jiggly breasts and across the side of her face, they maintained the locking of those soft, luscious lips for a very long, long time. They only finally broke it off when Soleil decided that she couldn't wait any longer.

"I luuuhv youuu," she exclaimed, her speech slurred and garbled by the pleasure being funneled to her brain, thoughts other than how good this cock-induced euphoria felt long gone by now.

"I love you too - hahh!" Ophelia squeaked back. "Let's stay here and get - hahhh~ - fucked forever!" She whined her suggestion, unable to hold out for much longer. Her head flew back and her body twisted as she trembled through a second orgasm shamelessly on the cock plunging into her cunt and from below. The warriors doing the thrusting climaxed almost in unison, though not lasting nearly as long as Ophelia's own, another full load dumped into the slightly bloated womb of the outsider and a second flooding the girl's ass for the first time. Followed shortly by a dismount, the train went on, Ophelia's legs raised up and her curvy figure locked in a ruthless mating press, heavy balls slapping into her ass from above without even trying to ease in or work up to such a rough tempo. Each woman simply took up where the last left off, with no brakes between suitors stepping up to be next in line.

Soleil's body was sore by now, held aloft in such an awkward position on her side with her legs spread in such an uncomfortable manner - but it was hard to notice. She was numb all over, writhing with bliss, also having been thoroughly broken. All it took was the comfort of Ophelia's kiss for her to submit entirely, and quickly did she learn how divine the experience was once you did give in. After all, being fucked like this by busty women with cocks? The best parts of both genders rolled into one? That was a life she could become well-adjusted to.

Rhajat on the other hand wasn't quite as interested, still refusing Rinkah entry down her throat like a child who just wouldn't eat their veggies. That was, until Rinkah grew impatient. One hand grasped Rhajat by chin, the other pinching her nose shut. Caught mid-breath and startled by the sudden motion, her lips unfolded for a moment and Rinkah caught her footing with ease.

"You- Mmf!" Rhajat whined as her mouth was plugged with a thick and meaty cock-head, her nose scrunching and eyebrows furrowing in a nasty and defiant scowl. Rinkah's hands moved to the side of Rhajat's head, ignoring this distasteful expression, and her hips began to work. Back and forth, easing herself down the black-haired beauty's throat, Rinkah tipped her head back slightly.

"Ohh, much better," she sighed. "I've wanted to do this for quite some time, you know. Ever since the hex was set in place, I've found myself having... Urges," Rinkah began to explain. "It started as innocent fantasies when I'd relieve myself in my quarters, but anytime you stopped by I'd be barely able to contain myself, you know. The way you flaunt your amazing body in those erotic clothes... Nnf," Rinkah was quickly heating up, her thrusts growing in frequency and intensity.

"I could barely stop myself from grabbing you and making you the mother of my child, but I had to restrain myself in case we needed you for any future hexes, should the plan fail. But now that we've caught two willing mothers, I'm far more confident in our future success," she groaned, pulling herself loose from those plump lips for a brief second to smack the tip of her cock off of those glossy cock-suckers a couple times. Black lipstick had smeared across Rinkah's bronzed flesh, also slick with saliva, marking the near balls-deep progress of her campaign of conquest of the betrayed Rhajat's throat. Rhajat was permitted to catch her breath, but not for long as Rinkah plunged back in. "I thank you for everything you've done, it's only fitting that you too should bear our children as well, hm?" Rinkah playfully laughed, though that chuckle was quick to fade back into moans as she forcefully fucked Rhajat's face with glee. It was no joke, after all. "And now that I finally have the opportunity to have you do just what I've been stopping myself from doing with you, I'll make sure we have lots and lots of fun."

Rhajat could hardly believe it once she came to the realization during Rinkah's monologue, that she had nobody to blame for this but herself. Sometimes hexes were known to come back and bite the one who inflicted them in the ass, but this wasn't quite the traditional way of it happening. Usually it'd explode, or reverse unto the caster, but this was just karma in full force. She supposed that was what she deserved, part of the libido aspect of the curse required that she use a few drops from a draft of a love potion. She shouldn't have been so damned careless!

"Fuuu," she mumbled an attempt at a swear around Rinkah's cock in disgust with her own actions more than anything, glaring back up at the chieftain and the two guards eagerly jerking away at their own cocks with Rhajat's hands.

"How does it taste?" Rinkah grunted playfully, the juices of Soleil's cunt still fresh on her shaft. Rhajat offered no response, short of a groan of annoyance. Her glossy lips were dragged back and forth, each time layering a little more of her dark lipstick over the glistening shaft - especially around the base as Rinkah repeatedly drove herself to the hilt and slapped her drool-coated sack into Rhajat's chin again and again. She wasn't totally selfish, however, soon pulling free and offering the guard to her left a chance to sink their own dry cock deep into the wet warmth of Rhajat's throat. They took turns like this, each spending a considerable amount of time sheathed down their victim's throat before trading off, sparing her little time to breathe before her mouth would once again serve as their cock-holster.

By the time each woman was about to burst, each of their cocks were painted with a generous amount of lipstick and spit, a sign that they had all been serviced well. Rinkah kept Rhajat's head held up by her bangs and shoved just the tip between the girl's lips, stroking her shaft in time with the furious pumps of the guards at her sides. They each exploded, one after another, filling Rhajat's mouth and plastering the sides of her face and hair, the seed dripping onto her saliva-coated bosom. It was thoroughly degrading, assaulting Rhajat's somewhat unsated masochistic desires despite her intentions to resist. This treatment was crude and humiliating, like she was nothing more than their fuck-meat. It riled her up in many ways.

"It was every bit as good as I was hoping it'd be," Rinkah remarked, content, smacking Rhajat in the face once more with her sticky cock and smearing seed and spit around on the girl's cheek. Not done yet, she grabbed Rhajat by the arms and hauled her up onto the table. "Let's get you out of these slutty clothes, eh?" She suggested, starting to tear away at key points in the girl's bodysuit. Any cloth covering the fishnet was first to go, and then the fabric itself was torn open at the nipples and crotch, exposing that wet cunt and the girl's stiff pink nubs. She was flustered, nothing to say or do as she was manhandled by two firm palms toying with her vulnerable breasts.

One of the guards climbed onto the table right next to where Ophelia and Soleil had serviced a generous amount of cocks by now, and continued to do so, at this point having a constant stream of the tribe's women pounding their cunts in mostly missionary positions while the two friends continued to passionately kiss. The guard laid down on her back with her legs dangling off of the edge of the table at the knee, cock pointing towards the ceiling eagerly. Rinkah guided Rhajat on top of the awaiting woman, the gloomy girl's head lined up with the erect shaft, and ass hovering over the guard's own face.

While Rhajat initially seemed to hesitate or refuse, she was given no time to decide when the guard grabbed her head from below and forced her down on the shaft until the girl's nose was nestled right up against the swollen sack at the base. One leg swung over Rhajat's neck, locking her head in place mercilessly as she was forced to service the shaft with shallow bobs of her head and motions of her struggling tongue.

Rinkah took her position next, taking an awkward kneeling position over the head of the first guard and lining up the shaft with Rhajat's slit. It went in slowly, a satisfying squelch of the girl's dripping wet cunt enveloping the chieftain's powerful cock, the guard admiring it from below with a glimmer of her own lust. With those impressive orbs hovering over her lips, she couldn't resist. She leaned forward ever-so-slightly and planted a firm kiss on Rinkah's sack, dragging her tongue down the center of the large sack, tasting their heat and passionately smooching the surface of them as Rinkah began to work back and forth into Rhajat's snug cunt. The guard's hands came up to grasp each of Rhajat's doughy cheeks, fingertips digging into the plump flesh and spreading the girl's ass wide open, exposing the tight pucker that laid between them.

It was unattended, but not for too long. The second guard also mounted the table, climbing on top of Rhajat and positioning herself ass-up over the girl's back, her bosom mashing into the back of their curvy centerpiece. With one hand guiding her cock down, she aligned herself with Rhajat's pucker and slipped the saliva-slick prick inside, starting to pound away while squatted over the girl in the middle of the sandwich like an animal in heat. The guard below removed her leg from its hook around Rhajat's neck, giving her a chance to pull off and catch a desperately needed breath.

"Hahhh! Biii-! Mmf!" Rhajat began to threaten to curse the woman out, but the guard on top, with both hands on the back of the girl's head, slammed her back down on the cock, moving her lips along the shaft in time with her own feverish thrusts down into the girl's amazingly tight ass. Rhajat gagged and groaned around the girth as she was helplessly dragged up and down along the lipstick-painted length, lips made to kiss the base again and again until her eyes rolled back from a lack of oxygen. Tears welled in her eyes and mascara rolled down her cheeks, a beautifully made-up face ruined further, though the drying cum on her cheeks and in her hair had done a good job at sullying her already.

"C'mon, use your tits on her too you creepy slut," the guard on top grunted. Rhajat didn't immediately respond, but soon she surprisingly obliged. Her hands moved to her pale bosom and wrapped the orbs around the base of the cock, grinding those heavenly fishnet-clad mounds around the shaft each time she was thrust into from behind. It spared her throat some work, after all, only being forced to choke down half of the cock rather than the full slab of monster-sized girl-dick. She even took it a step further as she moved her hand beneath her bosom, grasping the sack of the woman beneath and fondling those balls, her spare moving to grasp the shaft where it jutted from her cleavage in an attempt to stroke the length and save her jaw some work.

There was a chain reaction that Rinkah was soon sure to notice. The woman underneath, nearing her orgasm, worked feverishly to pleasure Rinkah's balls. She suckled and and coated the chieftain's smooth cum-tanks to the best of her abilities, slathering them with her spit and only egging Rinkah on to work harder yet at slam-fucking Rhajat from behind. This made the girl's holes clench and tighten up, also working the cock in her ass even harder. Bringing the everything full circle the woman on top worked harder as she felt herself being milked by the death grip of Rhajat's pucker, including treating the poor girl's throat in an even rougher manner. 

Things continued to accelerate until they began to lose the battle of endurance. Almost a competition at this point, but the woman in Rhajat's ass lost first. It was too tight, almost painfully so, and she burst, pouring her molten hot load into the girl's back entrance until she was shooting blanks. She nearly collapsed onto Rhajat's back, refusing to move in a sluggish manner as she took a few moments to recover.

The next to burst soon flooded Rhajat's mouth with seed, a failed attempt at pouring it down the girl's throat, it spilled out around her glistening lips and down the sides of the shaft, between her bosom carelessly and coating her collarbone.

"Here it comes!" Rinkah announced, quickly drawing Rhajat's attention from the mess that had been made of her bosom. In a final, powerful, thrust, Rinkah slammed herself to the hilt. Rhajat let out a cry the sensation of being flooded with a torrent of warm, thick spunk being enough to make her folds tighten in ectasy. She hit her own mind-warping climax with ease, tongue flopping out of her cum-leaking mouth with a cry that reached those in the vicinity of the building outside.

After several long and satisfying moments of holding herself in place following the orgasm, Rinkah pulled free and let her cock rest across the face of the guard underneath, who began to lick it clean delicately. She reached down to stroke the woman's head carefully.

"Heh, you're pretty good, you know," she chuckled at Rhajat, smacking the girl's ass once before pulling away from the loving caress of the tongue along the underbelly of her length. "You two can get her set-up next to Ophelia and Soleil over there. Make sure everyone gets a chance to creampie these girls as many times as they want, yourselves included. We're not stopping until we're one-hundred percent sure that they're all knocked up with triplets!" She laughed heartily, positively radiant with the afterglow of a good fuck.

It took the two guards a moment to recover, but they soon obeyed. With Soleil and Ophelia side-by-side, totally numb in the head, and Rhajat lined up right next to Ophelia and soon to suffer a similar fate of brainless euphoria, they each took countless numbers of cocks assaulting their wombs for hours upon end. The three girls did their best to service every cock in the tribe multiple, Ophelia holding the hands of both girls at her sides, until they were each bloated in the stomach and on the brink of passing out in a cock-drunk stupor.

Things had devolved into nothing with any real purpose other than indulgence in their lust. Any woman of the tribe who wasn't presently dumping another load in one of the girl's cunts was left to play with one another, taking turns with each other's asses or seeing how deep they could take another's cock down their throat before gagging. Some naturally took on a more submissive role, doing what they could to service two or three others at a time as they waited their turns with the outsiders, while others didn't hesitate to have some fun dominating and molesting their fellow tribe members.

Rinkah oversaw it all with a wide smile, seated at the head of the table. This had been a tremendous success, in her eyes. A new era for the Flame Tribe, they would be stronger for this. Of this, she was certain.

Some weeks had passed since then. The three girls were content as matrons for the tribe, living lives of luxury in exchange for giving up their holes anytime a tribe member would pass by and desired a quick hole to dump their load into. Part of Rhajat's curse seemed to almost require emptying a load at regular intervals, based on how frequent the women visited. They could hardly keep up!

Thankfully, however, it would only be a matter of time before Rinkah's next esteemed guests would show up to participate in the Flame Tribe's next ceremony...


End file.
